Hitorijime My Hero Volume Two
The second volume of the manga series Hitorijime My Hero by Memeco Arii. Back Summary Hero to Zero A few months have passed since Masahiro Setagawa revealed his true feelings for his teacher Kousuke Ohshiba (a.k.a. the Bear Killer, infamous destroyer of punks). But there's no way things will stay nice and peaceful for this pair! And when Kousuke suddenly says they should break up, Masahiro's world is turned upside-down! Table of Contents * Chapter 5.5 * Chapter 6 * Chapter 6.5 * Chapter 7 * Chapter 8 * Chapter 8.5 * Chapter 9 * Chapter 10 * Bonus * Afterword Characters * Masahiro Setagawa * Kousuke Ohshiba * Kensuke Ohshiba * Asaya Hasekura * Mitsuru Fukushige * Tsuyoshi Yamabe * Jirou Yoshida * Ayaka Houjou * Natsuo * Tsunehito Houjou Detailed Description WARNING! SPOILERS AHEAD Hitorijime My Hero Volume Two begins with a continuation of chapter five which is in volume one. It states that the events of the current volume, take place one month ahead of the events from the previous volume. Masahiro is upset because Kousuke wants to be intense with PDA while Masahiro feels they shouldn't do it in public. However, this then upsets Kousuke and Masahiro feels stressed over the minor turmoil the two are facing within their relationship and goes to vent about it to Asaya. The conflict causes a slight distance between the two, to put an end to this Kousuke takes him to a love hotel and they two just sleep together because Kousuke is tired from working so hard. The following day Kousuke goes to Relax Bar Mary, and listens to Ayaka vent but doesn't really pay attention and chooses to just leave after getting an invitation to their class reunion. Upon returning home, Kousuke expects to see Masahiro however he has been called into work and instead gets scolded by Asaya for causing stress for Masahiro, and for himself. At school, Masahiro makes Kousuke a bento, but in the end, chickens out of giving it to him and gets invited to play basketball with some of his fellow classmates. However, he denies the offer to spend time with Kousuke. Later in volume two, Kousuke thinks back on when he originally met Masahiro, and how he would help the young boy with math. Due to Masahiro never having help as a child, when Kousuke began praising him for his grades in math as a tween, he took it pretty intensely and cried. After recalling that flashback, Kousuke is shown at his class reunion, however he doesn't truly want to be there. It is revealed that Ayaka had a hard time throughout her school years due to the jealousy of the other girls. During the class reunion, Houjou reveals he knows about Kousuke's secret relationship with Masahiro and warns him regarding the relationship. Later, during school, while Masahiro is talking to Fukushige and Yamabe who are peer pressuring him into joining a sports event Kousuke is sent to the hospital for a stomach infection. Upon Masahiro discovering Kousuke was sent to the hospital, he goes to the Ohshiba home to check on him, where Kousuke states they should break up. However, Masahiro denies that they should and works out the conflict with a kiss confessing he can't end it which Kousuke agrees with. Masahiro expects a joke contract from Kousuke saying he won't pull a faux break up with him again, and instead receives a love letter and a ring which he wears on his chain necklace. Trivia * Masahiro bribes Asaya to listen to his problems with Shoufuku Ramen coupons. * Every time Masahiro is venting to Asaya, Kensuke accuses Asaya of cheating on him. * The love hotel Kousuke takes them to is called: Hotel Hocus Pocus * Fukushige and Yamabe peer pressure Masahiro into dying his hair black for a volleyball tournament Quotes Category:Manga Category:Manga Volumes Category:Memeco Arii